Bella Notte: Kiba
by Kibahina11
Summary: Kiba asks Hinata on a date, and they cherish the lovely Bella Notte they were blessed with. Not a song-fic, but I was inspired by the song from Lady and the Tramp. Enjoy! KibaxHinata


The morning sun shone brightly across the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Its bright rays illuminated every building and house in the village itself. But the rays reached one particular manor that was of high heritage. The sunlight reached the Hyuga Manor and the window closest to the warm rays of the sun was Hinata Hyuga's window. The beautiful kunoichi's eyelids slowly fluttered open and her lavender eyes finally opened to see her room.

Hinata finally sat up on her bed and stretched. She inhaled and realized that today she would be alone; most of her friends had gone on missions and the ones who hadn't gone, were Lee but he would be too busy training, Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything, Ino was here but she was going to be with Sai the whole day, and that only left—

"Hey Hinata!" a voice called out.

The heiress looked at her window and walked towards it. As she opened it and peeked outside, a smile crawled on her lips and she smiled; on the sidewalk over the wall of the manor waving hello was her dear friend Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata smiled and waved back and once she waved back, Kiba called out to her again.

"Sorry to wake you up!"

She shook her head. "N-No, I woke up a few minutes ago! H-How are you Kiba-kun?"

Her habit of stuttering had worn off awhile after Naruto came back from his training, but sometimes, she couldn't help it when it returned to haunt her.

"I'm good thanks for asking," he called again. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today!"

Hinata's smile grew bigger. "Yes, I'd love that! What time?"

Kiba pondered for a moment. "Let's say around 6:00?"

Hinata nodded and agreed to go with Kiba. Once she agreed, his face looked very happy and she could have sworn there was a slight blush to his face, but maybe it was just the Inuzuka tattoos that were on his face. He then waved goodbye to Hinata and ran off in the direction of his house, and Hinata put her head back in her room and couldn't help but to keep smiling.

"Wait, why am I so happy?" she asked herself. "I'm just going to be with Kiba for today… That's all… It's not a date… I think…"

The Hyuga heiress shook the thought out of her head and began to wonder about what she would wear for tonight. Though throughout the whole day, her younger sister Hanabi and her father noticed her behavior that seemed much livelier and very enthusiastic. When they asked her why she was so happy, Hinata answered with, "Kiba's taking me out tonight."

Both her sister and father smiled warmly at her response and knew that Hinata always loved to spend time with Kiba. They didn't continue to bother her as Sakura and Ino would, and left the beautiful kunoichi with a smile and blush on her face.

* * *

><p>Now, it was 6:00. Hinata had spent awhile in her closet rummaging to find the perfect outfit. She had finally decided on a pair of her favorite dark jeans, black flats, and a pretty lavender halter top. She decided to leave her hair down and wear her heart shaped locker that Kurenai Sensei gave her a few years ago. The heiress was waiting in her living room for about five minutes till her sister came in.<p>

"Hinata, Kiba's here!" she said teasingly, making an already blushing Hinata turn redder.

At the door stood Kiba in black jeans, and a grey button-up shirt looking quite handsome, especially the way his messy hair looked. He smiled at Hinata which made her blush and smile shyly at him. He just loved the way Hinata got so shy; he thought it was so cute.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, still smiling rather shyly and she said goodbye to her sister and father. Finally, they both had left the Hyuga Manor and began walking. The night was coming rather quickly and the sunset already looked purple and beautiful. There was a comfortable silence amongst the two ninja; they both were really excited to be with one another alone and couldn't wait to see how the night would go.

Every now and then, Kiba would glance at Hinata and she would look away with a small smile on her face, though flattered Kiba liked the way she looked for tonight.

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked after they started walking through the restaurant area.

Kiba thought for a minute; he wanted to take Hinata somewhere special, but he didn't know where, plus all the nice restaurants looked very packed. The two finally paused for a minute and saw that Ichiraku's place was also full of people.

"There's a Lover's Special," Kiba said aloud as he read the sign outside of Ichiraku's.

"Oh hello you two," a voice said.

They turned to see Ayame coming out of the shop to throw some trash away. They greeted her, and she asked, "Are you two on a date?"

Hinata's breath hitched; she wanted it to be a date but didn't want to say anything to make Kiba feel uncomfortable.

"Yes," Kiba said confidently. Hinata quickly turned to him and slowly smiled at her dear friend for thinking of the night like this.

Ayame squealed. "That is so cute! Well, would you two like some seats?"

"But the place is full," Hinata said looking at the restaurant.

"I can ask my father for a place out in the backyard if you don't mind," Ayame suggested.

Kiba nodded and thanked her for her kindness and Ayame left to go talk to her father about it. For the moment that they were alone, Hinata glanced at Kiba and he glanced back. They stared at each other for a moment, till they both smiled and a small blush crept up on Kiba's cheeks.

"I hope you're fine with the whole date thing," he chuckled.

Hinata giggled and replied that she was hoping it would be a dated and was happy to know that Kiba thought the same way. This comment made Kiba's heart beat faster than what it already was, and he grinned at the beautiful heiress before him. Soon, Ichiraku came to them and welcomed them. He led them out the backdoor into the backyard.

The back of the restaurant was breathtaking; instead of being empty and vast, there was green grass all around, a willow tree stood in the corner, fireflies flew around the tree; flowers grew from around the place, and in the middle of the scenery was a round table with two comfortable looking chairs.

"This is where my father and I eat," Ayame explained. "I hope you two enjoy it."

"Oh we will!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata breathed at a smiling Ayame and Ichiraku.

The two ninja then made their way to the table, and not too long after wards, Ichiraku came with a large bowl of ramen and two pairs of chopsticks. He set it down on the table and Hinata told him that they hadn't ordered that or anything.

"It's the Lover's Special," Ichiraku replied winking at them. "Enjoy you two!"

With that, he left a blushing Hinata and Kiba alone in the romantic scenery. The two then picked up their chopsticks and began to eat the delicious ramen from the bowl. A few seconds later, somewhere in the distance, a beautiful flute melody began to play.

"I think Sasuke is practicing," Hinata whispered looking at the other buildings around the restaurant.

"He is," Kiba grinned and he went back to eating the ramen.

The night just seemed perfect. The sky was filled with many twinkling stars that shone down on the couple as they ate, they were eating delicious food in a beautiful place, and out in the distance, someone was helping with the mood by playing a romantic melody on the flute, and both Kiba and Hinata were very comfortable with each other during this perfect time.

As they ate, Kiba caught Hinata's eye and grinned at her, making her blush for the umpteenth time tonight. She giggled softly and relaxed; now was the time to not be shy around Kiba! She had to take action and do something to tell him how she was feeling right now. About a few inches away, Kiba started to think the same way; he had been in love with Hinata ever since they started spending more time after Naruto left to go train and now he felt it was the perfect time to tell her his feelings.

Quickly, Hinata began to devise a plan, but Sasuke's beautiful music distracted her and she stared off in the distance imagining her and Kiba waltzing, and Kiba had already been distracted by the music and he began to think about taking Hinata under the willow tree to kiss her. They were both so distracted that they didn't know notice their chopsticks get the same strands of ramen. The two began to eat those strands slowly, and they were slowly coming closer together till finally they ate the same strands and their lips had met.

Their eyes remained open in surprise, and Hinata was the first one to quickly pull away.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kiba! I-I—" she stammered now blushing furiously.

Her dear friend took her hand in his, and he smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay Hinata," he replied at the blushing Hinata. "I liked it."

Although the beautiful heiress continued to blush, she beamed at Kiba and held his hand tighter. He gently let his thumb stroke her hand and they remained in that spot together for a few moments though it felt like hours.

Hinata continued to beam at him, and thanked the environment around them in her mind. She was glad that there was a beautiful clear sky filled with stars tonight, they ate somewhere with a breathtaking scenery, and the amazing flute music played by Sasuke just completed the perfect night to be with Kiba. Oh yes, tonight was the night, a very beautiful night with Kiba, and she'll always remember this _bella notte _forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't decide myself between Naruto and Kiba for this fanfic, so I will make a Naruto version of this story and upload it :) Hope you guys liked it! R&R plz**


End file.
